zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KTO OGLĄDA W 2016 - Zapytaj Beczkę 127
Opis odcinka Krzysztof - i wszystko jasne. Pytania *Dzisiajsza ekonomia: Ogladasz niesmieszne filmy gonciarza, on na tym zarabia. Gonciarz idzie do restauracjii i kupuje jakies lekko strawne badziewie. Przeciez i tak to wysra albo wyjszcza po kilku godzinach. No w koncu to sa PIENIADZE WYRZUCONE W BLOTO﻿ - DRAX2770 *A teraz czas naaa Q&A!!! ���� - Zaczarowana Stokrotka xD *Postarzałeś się. - TimeTheSolus88 *Co myślisz o dramie z FineBrothers? zasłużyli na taki odzew? stracili mnóstwo subów... - Karolina Dołęga *Krzysiu, jako lewakowi(choć nie takiemu skrajnemu) po fachu dowal czymś co mogłoby pomóc w argumentacji przeciw powszechnej nienawiści wobec Muzułmańskich uchodźców/imigrantów, szczególnie po tym co się ostatnio o nich w mediach słyszy(że np gwałty w Kolonii), bo jeszcze trochę, a przejdę na konserwatywną stronę mocy :v.﻿ - Tymoteusz Juras *Czy tylko mi wstep przypomina piosenke big bang fantastic baby ? xd - はやとみつき *Uwielbiam sposób w który łączysz swoją inteligencje i super humor, dzięki Tobie nauczyłam się używać tego w swoim życiu. A tak ogólnie to czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co sobie myślą Twoi znajomi i bliscy kiedy oglądają to co robisz i - Iweta Płokita *Myłeś kiedyś głowie w zlewie :).? - Verucka *To z sexmasterką to była ironia, czy nie? - Polski HIPPOkryta | Kanał z grami *Krzysiu miałeś kiedyś problem ze stulejką - Caban *oglądasz tvgry.pl? - VVolfgang Piokamsky **Był w tvgry - Mateusz Dygudaj *Krzysztof. Jakiego widza wolisz? Takiego który nie ma adblocka, subskrybuje ale nie ogląda czy takiego który ma adblocka nie subskrybuje ale regularnie ogląda?﻿ - JooeV7 *Powiedz ŁAPATAPAPPA i zrób z tego masakrę cięć - Reactor Sounds *Przytyła mi twarz! - JestemFree Killem *KOSZOKOMEKE SZEKE - Comming Soon *Ej, no już poglądy na bok, ale homoseksualizm jest jakby na to nie patrzeć chorobą. Skoro naturalnie ludzie są tak zrobieni, żeby nago bzykać się z innymi ludźmi przeciwnej płci w celu zrobienia dzieci, to wszelkie odchylenia od tego to fetysze, a fetysze to choroby. Serio, możesz sobie akceptować gejów ok, ale NIE WMAWIAJ MI KURWA JAKIEJŚ GÓWNO PRAWDY TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE JEST DLA CIEBIE WYGODNA!!! - Jakub Wojciechowski *"Panie redaktorze", co u pana? - くばとげい *Lubisz masło? - Antek Marczuk *Oszczali mi kredens! - Janusz Typowy *90% moich snapów jest o nauczycielcze z ang huehuehue - Husky Doge *Ostatnio zauważyłam, że wszyscy wokół mnie to tylko potrafią obrabiać wszystkim naokoło dupę,strasznie mnie to wkurza. Czy nikt nie ma własnego życia czy jakiś ciekawych zainteresowań, no kurwa cokolwiek - byleby znowu nie gadać o tym jak ktoś przytył, jak ktoś się ubiera czy innych tego typu pierdołach? Nie mogę już tego słuchać!﻿ - Natalia0605M *Co powstanie z połączenia dwóch stonóg? - Jan Ratajkowski *Krzysiu zrobili o tobie wątek na wiki :/ - bigguniov niemanazwiska *Pokazałem twój kanał dziesięcioletniej siostrze. Teraz daje łapki w dół pod wszystkimi twoimi filmami. Chyba się jej nie spodobał - Majkel0099 *Krzysztof- postać bardzo znana Niestety to kurwa jebana - youdied#kennys *KURWA jebane Q&A, NIENAWIDZĘ TEGO! - Michał Półtorak *A mi się wydaje, że te wszystkie Twoje opinie na temat homoseksualistów czy feministek, itp. są skrajnie różne od reszty "stereotypowego polskiego społeczeństwa" , TYLKO po to żeby było "wow" i shitstormy w komentarzach.﻿ - TheDarkBonhart *Chciałbym uprawiać z tobą seks. - Tomasz Martusz *Jaki meksyk, ja pierdole :D - Natalia SRU *na mózg cipadło! - wiktoria xcx *Bardzo dużo trudnych słów. - Marek słowik *POCHRZYN! - AnkleBreaker *Krzysiu ostatnio poszłam do kuchni i zostawiłam yt na stronie głównej po chwili usłyszałam że coś leci, patrzę a to Twój odcinek, czy to przeznaczenie? - Czarna Kanapa *czemu koźa brudna wygląda jakby komuś się ślimak zebrał na mordę *!KLAWISZE MYSZY ! - Typowy Raper *Hello, Krzysztof. I'm from UK. Could you show me please your "bydlaka śmierdziela" or something? - Karol Polak *Krzysiu, ostatnio zauważyłem, że nasze społeczeństwo jest tak skrajnie zepsute, że na przykład otwarcie drzwi koleżance uważane jest za podryw, a nie po prostu za kulturę osobistą. Co się dzieje z tym światem?﻿ - MrEasyTouch369 *Siekiera motyka Krzysztof Gonciarz Krzysztof Krzysztof Krzysztof Gonciarz Siekiera motyka Krzysztof Gonciarz Gonciarz Gonciarz Gonciarz Gonciarz - Agata AyanoChan *NABUKKAKALI MI BUKŁAKU - Grzegorz B *zawsze chciałem mieć dziewczynę biseksualistkę która też będzie miała dziewczynę bi dzięki temu będę miał 2 dziewczyny huehuehuehuehuehuehue﻿ - boski959 Podkład muzyczny * Bryan Quinn, Carlos Herrera - Frontlines (przy logo programu) * Otis McDonald - Fingers * Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris * Silent Partner - Chances * Huma-Huma - Cielo * MK2 - Mean Streetz * Otis McDonald - Otis McMusic * Jimmy Fontanez - Feel The Funk * MK2 - Mad Science ("masakra cięć") * The Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle (występ Gonchaka) * Otis McDonald - Not For Nothing Ciekawostki *Krzysztof w kąciku muzycznym wykonuje piosenkę o branży interaktywnej: Na spotkaniu w agencji Każdy zgadza się z klientem. Na spotkaniu w agencji Wszyscy się nawzajem nienawidzą. Na spotkaniu z klientem: "Ale połowa ludzi się ruchała" Na spotkaniu w agencji: ''"''A ten koleś, co najbardziej robi chamskie żarty o pedałach, Tak naprawdę lubi w dupę." Na spotkaniu w agencji Mówisz cokolwiek, byle brzmieć mądrze: "Najważniejsze to doprecyzować KPI-e" ''"''Klient klepie nam budżet na akcje z influencerami, Będą Abstrachuje, Wardęga, Gonciarz." Tylko parę minut uprzejmości, Za parę sekund wstaniemy od stołu, Byle tylko nikt się nie... I wtem nagle Wojtek z kreatywnych: "Ej, bo logo akcji trochę przypomina kutasa..." I wszyscy razem od nowa! Na spotkaniu w agencji Wszyscy się nawzajem nienawidzą. Na spotkaniu w agencji... Spałeś z laską, która stoi naprzeciwko i wciągała koks z cycków tej, która siedzi obok wczoraj, ale głupio o tym mówić Na spotkaniu w agencji... *Krzysztof w języku angielskim wytłumaczył potoczne zwroty takie jak meksyk, sajgon, wycyganić, Rumun, żydzić w następujący sposób: "When something's a huge mess, we just call it 'Mexico... When it's complete chaos and mayhem, we say: ''Saigon''. When you're being pushy about wanting something from somebody, then you're ''gypsing'' it from them. When somebody looks poor, we just call him ''Romanian'' and if somebody doesn't want to give you any more money, then you say: ''he's jewing'''. Please come and visit." *Krzysztof pokazał następujące książki: **Yuval Harari - Sapiens: A Brief History of Humankind **''Tokyo Totem - A Guide to Tokyo'' **Jane Pilcher, Imelda Whelehan - 50 Key Concepts in Gender Studies *Gonchak98 wykonuje quiz wiedzy o nim samym, zdał go z wynikiem 5/6 pkt. Dowiadujemy się przy okazji, że jego ulubionym powiedzonkiem jest "What the fuck?!", oraz że zakończył już tzw. "dramę" z MuchaGaming. Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki